


Aftermath

by Charlie_Bradburys_Laptop (Ellie_S219)



Series: Grimmons  Short Stories [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Charlie_Bradburys_Laptop
Summary: Simmons always has a surefire way to end an argument with Grif.





	Aftermath

"Dammit, Grif just come back to bed,"  Simmons said sitting up as he watched his boyfriend pace around the room. 

"Oh yeah, and why should I?"

"Because fatass, whenever you get out of bed it gets really cold." 

"So what, you're half metal."

"Exactly, I get cold faster because the metal is all cold."

"Not my problem."

"It' about to be."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" 

"Because it's Thursday, and you always wake up horny in the middle of the night on Thursdays. If I'm cold I'm not happy, and if I'm not happy, you're not getting laid."

"Ugh fine, scoot over."

Grif rearranged himself until he was comfortable in the bed again and Simmons smiled, "Grif, I'm sorry I ate the last pack of Oreos without telling you." 

"Apology accepted, just don't do it again." Grif said flipping his pillow over and laying back down, "Goodnight Simmons, I hope you get plenty of rest before I get up again."

"Goodnight Grif."


End file.
